


Solo Nosotros

by MP_nocturno



Series: Jondami week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, JonDami Week 2020 (Super Sons), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MP_nocturno/pseuds/MP_nocturno
Summary: Habrá que aprender.(Omegaverse)
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Series: Jondami week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Solo Nosotros

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Relación Alfa-Alfa, Omegaverse
> 
> Mini aclaración: Aquí las castas se definen a los 13 años.

P

Vio el símbolo que había en el papel y sus ilusiones se fueron costa abajo. 

—Felicidades Lois, tu hijo es un alfa. 

La voz de Bruce fue lo único que se escucho luego del suspiro aliviado de la mujer, acaricio los rizos oscuros del chico que aún no salía de su asombro. 

Bruce tomó los papeles que acreditaban a Jon como un alfa y se los entregó a Lois en un sobre amarillo que después guardo en su bolso. 

—Bien, ahora solo nos queda esperar a que presente su pre-celo para que pueda empezar su tratamiento como alfa

Explicó recordándoles que no podía tomar nada antes de eso, sino causaría un desequilibrio hormonal y le trairia problemas también con su lobo interno. Clark sonrió aliviado de tener de aliado a alguien que los ayudara en esos casos en donde ni él siendo un Alfa Kriptoniano podía solucionar. 

—Muchas gracias otra vez Bruce, sino hay otra cosa nos retiramos—Le dio un apretón de mano antes de subir por las escaleras acompañado de su esposa e hijo. —vamos familia 

—No hay problema Clark, solo que avisen a la próxima—Se despido al aire sabiéndose escuchado, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Hasta cuándo te ibas a esconder? 

La figura del menor de los Wayne aterrizó frente a él vestido simplemente con una pijama de color gris, este solo chisto y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida de la baticueva. 

—Deberías hablar con él, sabes, probablemente sea un poco difícil para él las etapas del pre-celo y lo que vendrá después. Al fin y al cabo ¿quién mejor que otro alfa de su edad que ya pasó por eso?

Damian no detuvo su caminar y dejó la habitación tan pronto como pudo. 

°°°

Ambos chicos se vieron fijamente mientras las personas a su alrededor se movían ignorando su presencia en las alturas. Superboy fue el primero en desviar la mirada y se sentó en la orilla, Robin volvió a colocar su máscara en su lugar sentándose a su lado.

—Lo siento.

Misiro de forma suave agachando la mirada, robin dejó salir un suspiro y se arrimo más cerca del otro tomando su mano con la suya. 

—No es tu culpa, bobo, es algo biológico

Jon apretó un poco más la mano con cuidado de no romperle los dedos al otro y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro contrario callando el sonido de la ciudad para concentrándose en los latidos tranquilos y constantes del otro. 

—¡Pero!—Quiso protestar pero el pequeño empujón que recibió su cabeza lo interrumpió. 

—Pero nada, así son las cosas y habrá que ver sobre la marcha.

Sentenció acariciandonloa nudillos del otro con suavidad bajo sus guantes. Jon guardo silencio, se mordió los labios y se levantó para poder ver al otro de frente. 

—Yo...Damian, tengo...miedo—Expreso con algo de torpeza soltando su mano para jugar con su capa. —¿¡Qué tal si ahora que me vuelva alfa me da asco tu aroma o peleamos más o nos volvemos más odiosos!?

Empezó a expresar sus dudas levantándose y caminando en círculos. Robin los dejó ser unos momentos antes de lavantarse y detener la caminata sin sentido. Jon estaba seguro que había rodado los ojos bajo la máscara. 

—Hey, calmate, no lo sabemos, tenemos que esperar al menos una semana para que los primeros síntomas lleguen.

Damian lo tomó de las mejillas y lo obligó a agacharse un poco para poder atrapar sus labios en un beso que solo tenía como propósito mostrar su apoyo y cariño. Jon exhalo con anhelo al separar sus labios y abrazo contra si al mayor escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco del hombro y el cuello. 

—Yo no quiero dejarte

Habló aspirando el aroma a colonia cara que, por lo que le había dicho Damian, estaba mezclado con supresores para que nadie pudiera oler su aroma. 

—Ni yo, habibi 

°°°

Una semana después tuvieron que encerrar a Jon en una habitación con Kriptonita azul para evitar que hiciera desastres con los efectos de su pre-celo.

No hubo día en el que Damian no fuera a visitar la "habitación" a la misma hora sin falta solamente sentadose y leyendo el libro del caballero de la armadura oxidada en voz alta ignorando los gruñidos y golpes detrás de la puerta. 

Al finalizar los 3 días Superman lo llevó a la fortaleza para que este recuperará sus energías y pudieran ver juntos los videos sobre los efectos sobre los Kriptonianos.

Y el miércoles por la mañana, Jon volvió a la escuela. 

Aunque todos lo veían raro por su forma de caminar ya que trataba de estirar el uniforme esos centímetros que había crecido, lo cual ya empezaba a fastidiar al robin, ya que todos los estaban viendo. 

—¿Quieres dejar de moverte como si tuvieras gusanos en el trasero? 

—¿Tú quieres dejar de tener esa cara de culo, amargado de mierda? —Jon se dio cuenta de lo dicho segundo después mirando con pánico al mayor que lo miraba incrédulo con una ceja alzada. 

—¿Qué dijiste?—pronunció en voz gutural mirandolo directamente a los ojos con un claro tic en el ojo.

Jon hizo un pequeño sonido de pánico, algo parecido a un chillido desde la garganta mientras empezaba a sudar por lo dicho. 

—¡Ay! N-no quise decir eso, bueno, si tienes cara de amargado pero...¡No quería decirlo de esa manera!

—Ugh. Olvidalo—Damian solo negó con la cabeza y dejó a Jon a medio pasillo para irse a su salon. 

El más alto solo quedó con una mirada incrédula. Cerró los ojos y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano antes de arrastrar sus pies a su salon. Se ganó varias miradas al haber desaparecido algunos días y todos sabían lo que significaba. Así que trato de ignorarlos caminando de forma algo torpe a su lugar tratando inútilmente de acomodar ahora su nueva altura a su banqueta hasta que la maestra le llamo la atención. 

Avergonzado, se detuvo y tratar de prestar atención a clases. Al tocar el timbre del receso suspiro aliviado levantándose y reaccionando rápido antes que la silla se tirara, cualquiera pensaría que es estúpido perder el equilibrio de tu cuerpo por algunos centímetros, sin embargo sentía que esos 20 centímetros o más que había crecido le estaban jodiendo las pelotas. 

Y ahí iba otra vez, se tomó un momento para respirar, no quería tener problemas con Damian a causa de su actitud. Con un solo amargado en el dio tenían, es decir, si, a veces peleaban y callaba a Robin de vez en cuanto pero...se había sentido diferente y no quería pelear en esos momentos cruciales de su relación. Secreta cabe destacar. 

Entró al comedor buscando con la mirada a su novio, pero al no encontrarlo fue a comprar su almuerzo, una ensalada y un par de chocolates por sí se había enojado. Era mejor tener una ofrenda a la mano si quería acercarse al chico enojado. Camino con la bandeja en mano y al salir por las puertas puso atención y encontró los latidos que quería en la azotea y se dirigió con tranquilidad hacia ahí. 

—Hola D—Saludo asomando por la puerta para ver al chico sentado y con un libro en la cara. 

—Hola—Respondió de forma distante el otro cambiando de página. 

Apretó la charola entre sus dedos respiro profundo y se sentó a su lado, coloco la charola en sus piernas y tomó el emparedado de pollo empujando ligeramente los chocolates del lado de Damian. 

—Oye, sobre lo que pasó en la mañana...—Intento hablar sobre lo dicho pero el suspiro del mayor y que tomará un chocolate le interrumpió

—No importa—Corto abriendo la envoltura y dándole una mordida. 

—¿No?—preguntó incrédulo y aliviado de ver que no estaba molesto. 

—No. Es natural que se te estén alborota do las hormonas y eso cause tus cambios de humor—Explicó de forma calmada recostadose en su costado, el corazón del más alto salto alegre de que su chico no estuviera enojado con él. Ya que si él era difícil cuando estaba enojado, Damian lo era el doble. —Solo espero que eso no te vuelva un cretino, ya tenemos conmigo 

Eso hizo reír al menor y darle otra mordida a su emparedado. 

—Ho progmencho

—Ugh, no hables con la boca llena es de muy mal gusto—Se quejo haciendo una mueca de desagrado limpiandose un mancha de chocolate. Jon rio con la boza cerrada y ya que se pasó la comida se acercó a Damian para robarle un beso. 

—¡Jonathan, aún sabes a pollo! —Se volvió a quejar poniendo ambas manos en la cara del medio-Kriptoniano, este solo lo miró con una sonrisa burlona para tomar sus manos apartarla y darle más besos que después le fueron correspondidos. 

°°°

El sonido de explosiones y disparos fue lo alarmó a los peatones para alejarse corriendo del banco antes de que un gran agujero se formará en una pared. Al disiparse el polvo un grupo de 5 hombre armados entró en escenas saltando por el agujero al interior del banco. 

Tenian máscara de animales con formas grotescas que hacen desviar la mirada a más de un rehén, que hacían sospechar que estaban echas de animales reales. Eso hizo al robin escupir con asco. 

—¿Sabes cuáles son los sujetos que más detesto Superboy? 

Los asaltantes apuntaron a todos lados tratando de localizar de dónde provenía la voz. 

—¿Cuáles Robin?—Superboy se rio entre dientes ante la cara de desconcierto de los ladrones bajo esas mascaras tan feas. 

—Los que se creen mejores que animales—Dijo con una voz más gutural y enojada. —Enserio los odio 

—¿¡Dónde carajo están?!—Grito el que tenía la cabeza de delfin y el más curpulento de su grupo. Como respuesta tuvo un batarang en el hombre. 

—¡AGH HIJOS DE PUTA, MATENLOS! 

Una serie de disparos al techo y lugares oscuros se hizo presente mientras tanto Damian se escondió detrás de una columna en el primer piso, solamente hizo un silbido bajo que era la señal de Jon para noquear al que estuviera disparando primero a su dirección y que se encargará de los rehenes. 

Cuando es el ruido de las balas seso, corrió desde su lugar y con un salto le pateó la cara al más alto logrando tirarlo. Jon golpeaba a varios enmascarados y cuando tuvo vía libre ordenó a las personas huir por el huevo mientras él los protegía. Sin chistar las personas huyeron de la lluvia de balas.

Superboy suspiro aliviado ya l ya terminar su parte regreso con Robin que ahora peleaba con los ladrones restantes. Pero entonces algo extraño sucedió con Jon. Ya era normal en el chico admirar la fuerza y las habilidades de su novio sintiendose orgulloso y honrado de tener un chico como él a su lado. Pero algo había en sus movimientos que empezó a hipnotizarlo, la forma en que sus músculos se contraian al dar un golpe, su corazón ligeramente acelerado, el sonido de su respiración alterada, las pequeñas gotas de sudor bajando por su gente y por encima del antifaz hasta perderse en el inicio de su uniforme. El joven superheroe no se daba cuenta por estar en un trance, que sus pupilas se habían dilatado, que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. 

Nuestro

Jon se sobresalto ante la voz que habló entre gruñidos dentro de su cabeza, miró a los lados asustado. Eso no lo hizo darse que se había acercado lo suficiente para que Damian se distrajera causando que una bala atravesara su hombro y que de un golpe lo mandaran contra la pared.

—¡Ah! 

Ese simple quejido hizo que Jon olvidara la voz y observará a su Robin tirado sosteniendo su hombro. 

¡Le hicieron daño! ¡Haz algo! 

Y lo hizo. Su rostro se transformo en un lleno de coraje y lanzó contra quien había disparado rompiendo le un brazo y la pierna, después contra el grandote que había lanzado a Robin contra el muro. A ese le dio un puñetazo en la cara que le rompió el tabique, lo dejó noqueado y además lo lanzó al otro lado de la sala. 

Respiraba de forma agitada a casa de la adrenalina y la chica que quedaba solo observaba todo paralizada y temblando de miedo cuando unos ojos rojos la vieron. 

—¡P-por favor yo no hice na-nada, me obligaron a venir! —Lloriqueba en el piso lanzando la metralleta y quitándose la máscara de oso. 

—¡Superboy!—El grito del mayor y las manos enguantadas lo tomaron de los hombros para a Damian de frente, este lo miraba preocupado debajo de la máscara. 

—¡Ya es suficiente! 

—Y-yo...—Jon parpadeo exaltado y asustado por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, miró a los lados observando los cuerpo en el piso que él había provocado. —¿Ellos...?

—Vivirán. Pero hay que irnos—Ordenó de forma suave jalando a Superboy que aún estaba en shock escuchando el llanto de la mujer y el sonido de las sirenas de la policía. 

Corrieron por los escombros escabullendose por un callejón cercano y Damian lo obligó a subir las escalera de emergencia. 

—Ok. ¿Qué carajos fue eso? —soltó una vez que ambos llegaron al techo. 

Jon agachó la vista avergonzado de haber perdido el control y más por la pose de regaño que tenía el otro. Le recordaba a su madre cuando no limpiaba su habitación. 

—Yo...no lo sé, en un momento yo estaba vigilando y entonces todo se empezó a ver borroso y esa voz en mi cabeza qu-

—Detente ahí, ¿voz en tu cabeza? ¿Seguro? 

Superboy miró a Robin alzar los brazo y azotarlos contra sí para después tallar se la cara y empezar a caminar en círculos en silencio. Se detuvo y camino hasta quedarse frente a él, suspiro y lo tomó de las manos. 

—Escucha, ya sé lo que pasó, así que deja de mortificarte, ya has golpeado a otro tontos antes

Ahora Jon era quien había puesto una cara de indignación por lo dicho, ¿¡Cómo que no era nada?!. 

—¡Pero no así! No con esa sensación de querer...acabarlos—Explico apartando las manos contrarias mientras su tono de voz bajaba. 

—No fue tu culpa—Volvió a repetir tomándolo de los hombros. 

—¿¡Entonces de quién?! 

—De tu lobo 

—¿Mi... Lobo? 

Entonces puso atención a su pareja, Superman le había comentado que tendría un lobo pero le faltó agregar lo que conlleva tener uno. Damian tomó aire y pasó sus brazos detrás del cuello de Jon quedando su rostros a corta distancia, Jon pensó que lo iba a besar pero ante el carraspeo entendió el pedido. Lo tomó de las caderas y elevó vuelo déjanos el desastre del banco atrás. 

Voló un rato hasta que Robin retomo la platica. 

—Si. Es normal que lo presentes, aunque no creí que fuera tan pronto, esperaba el desorden hormonal, un poco de testosterona y el que estuviera sensible por los olores. Pero en realidad no creí que pudiera comunicarte con él tan rápido. 

—¿Tu también tienes uno?—Preguntó asombrado viendo las luces de las casas bajo ellos. 

—Claro, pero suele ser callado la mayoría del tiempo y lo suelo escuchar ya que es parte de mis "instintos" y me ayuda si hay un peligro cerca o algo así 

—Se sintió raro—Hizo una mueca de incomodidad sintiendo que Damian le daba unas palmada en la espalda pidiendo que bajara. Aterrizó en el techo de un conjunto de departamentos. 

—¿Qué hacías cuando tu lobo empezó a hablarte?—Le preguntó una vez estuvieron en tierra. —Es importante saber qué fue lo que lo hizo rabiar tanto al cachorro

—Bueno... —Empezó a decir avergonzado entrecerrando los ojos viendo hacia otro lado y sobandose la parte trasera de su cabeza. —Tss tal vez yo te estaba viendo, mientras...peleaba y eso

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que la risa de Damian apareció. 

—¡No te rías! 

—Vaya, vaya, quién pensaría que el pequeño super iba a ser un fisgon pervertido—Habló con malicia y burla haciendo un gesto sorprendido. Pero por dentro estaba aliviado de que dejara lo del banco por el momento. 

—Ok. Ven, anda—Un poco más relajado se sentó en el piso invitando al otro a sentarse. Jon obedeció flotando hasta sentarse a su lado, y se recostó en sus piernas. 

—Solo te puedo aconsejar que no ignores tus instintos, eso podría afectar tu salud—Le aconsejo acariciando sus cabellas. —Pero, sólo para el registro, una cosa es escucharlos y otra es caer en ellos. Por ejemplo, qué te están diciendo ahora 

—Bueno...—Jon se quedó en silencio observando el rostro del otro con antifaz apreciando los detalles que le daban las luces artificiales. Besarlo. Damian alzó una ceja con gracia ante la cara de Jon y que esté mordisqueo los labios. 

—Creo que ya tengo una idea—Se inclino y deposito un beso ligero instando al otro a levantarse y arrodillarse, ahí volvió a besarlo y alejarse. Jon gruñó un poco pero se lanzó a besarlo sentándose en su regazo. 

Entre besos empujó al mayor al piso y lo miró con superioridad. 

—Espero que sepas controlar tus instintos habibi, recuerda que aún tienes 13—Le dijo burlon acariciando sus costilla y lanzándole una mueca a juego. Jon solo chasqueo la lengua y volvió a besarlo. Amaba besarlo. 

°°°

2 semanas después Jon amaneció con una severa congestión nasal pero a pesar de que su padre lo reviso no tenía signos de gripe, sólo eso. Le dieron pastillas para la congestión un par de gotas y adiós malestar. Solo era el resultado de sus fosas nasal se estaban acostumbrando a los nuevoa aromas. 

Todo el camino a la escuela Jon se la paso tapándose la nariz para evitar tantos aromas juntos, hasta que llegó a la escuela y si padre le aconsejo que entre más rápido se costumbrara, más rápido iba a pasar el malestar. Resignado, se quito la mano de la nariz recibiendo todos los aromas haciendo que se mareara y que su padre lo ayudara a no caerse. 

—¿Algún consejo? 

—Uh, concentrate en uno, y poco a poco deja que otros aromas entren a tu radar—ante el concejo sólo asintió y entró caminando de forma extraña a la escuela. 

—¿Concentrarse en uno? —Se dijo pensando en voz alta entrando a la escuela. Hasta que la imagen de cierto novio suyo cruzó su mente. —¡Damian! Eso es

Ni tarde ni perezoso cruzo la escuela hasta la zona donde Damian siempre llegaba y justo a tiempo para ver al chico saltando del helicoptero y despidiéndose de Alfred. 

—¡Damian! —Exclamo feliz acercándose preprardo para el golpe de olor pero se desánimo al no oler nada. 

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? 

—Es que, no puedo olerte—Le dijo en tono triste mirando al piso con un puchero 

—Yo uso supresores, sonso, deberías de hacer lo mismo hasta acá me llega tu aroma—Le hizo saber pasándolo de largo. 

—¿Enserio? ¿A qué huelo? ¿Te molesta? ¿Debo usar supresores entonces? 

Damian lo detuvo con su mano frente a su cara. 

—Demasiadas preguntas, si quieres hablar de esto lo haremos en mi casa

—¿En tu casa? 

Preguntó viendo que se daba otra vez la vuelta, sólo giro su rostro para verlo de reojo y sonrió de forma coqueta dejando visible su colmillo. 

—¿Si o acaso, no quieres? 

Jon asintió embobado ante las posibilidades. 

—Bien, nos vemos

3 años de relación y Jonathan aún no se acostumbraba a esa faceta coqueta que el mayor desenvolvia a su alrededor. 

°°° 

—¡¿Entonces, a qué huelo?!—Fue lo primero que preguntó Jon una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás suyo y aventó su mochila a la cama de Damian. El mayor sonrió incrédulo ante su entusiasmo pero lo dejó ser mientras él se quitaba el sacó con más calma. 

Se acercó a la cama y palpo su lado para que el otro se sentará. Se acercó a su mejilla y aspiro profundamente sintiendo un retortijon en su estómago. Delicioso. 

—Es como a crema de zanahoria y palomitas

—¿Y...?—Preguntó ansioso saltando ligeramente sobre la colcha. 

—Me encanta—Le dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia dándole un beso en la mejilla. —es raro, pero no es molesto

Jon sonrió contento y con su corazón acelerado. ¡Enserio le gustaba su aroma!. Dejó su emoción de lado mirando con grandes e impacientes ojos al otro. 

—Los efectos sólo me duran unas horas y...—miró su reloj en la pared calculando. —Me quedan como 15 minutos aún, ¿quieres jugar videojuegos? 

El menor hizo un puchero pero se resignó a esperar aunque sea 15 minutos, ya había esperado 2 años. 

—¡Claro, aun me debes la revancha de Mario! 

Se levantaron y sacaron el juego y los controles sentándose en el suelo a jugar. Después de 3 partidas con 2 a favor de Damian, los 15 minutos acabaron. 

Damian dejó el control de lado y se voltearon para quedar frente a frente. 

—¿listo? Ya es tiempo—Jon asintió y se miraron silencio hasta que un aroma empezó a invadir sus fosas nasales, aspiro con fuerzas y suspiro de forma temblorosa. 

—¿Y bien, qué piensas? 

—Hueles a pay de piña y mmm—inhalo un poco más tratando adivinar el otro aroma. —¿cerezas? No, creo que es... 

Jon soltó una risita ante la ironía, Damian le miró con la ceja alzada, siempre le decían que su aroma era irónico. 

—¡Carne asada!—Dicho eso soltó una carcajada. Damian apretó los labios molesto y apenado ante esa enorme ironia. Jon al ver el puchero del otro lo tomó de forma fácil y lo sentí en su piernas envolviendolo con sus brazos y colocando su cabeza en su cuello. 

—Definitivamente voy a odiar los supresores ahora—Afirmó restregandose contra el, lo cual considero algo íntimo y vergonzoso así que no dijo nada solo un sonido de duda. —Por qué no me dejara oler esto siempre.

—»tt« No seas tan cursi Kent 

Se quedaron así sentado en el piso embriagabdose con el aroma contrario, pero Dsmian río cuando Jon soltó un sonido parecido al ronroneo recibiendo un golpe en la espalda por eso. 

—¿Damian, tu crees que funcione?—Pregunto en voz baja acariciendo la espalda contraria. 

—Podría ser peor, que nuestros lobos se repelieran y entonces eso nos obligará a separarnos—Le dio su punto de vista acomodándose mejor. Desde su perspectiva las cosas habían salido bastante bien, perfecto se atrevería decir. 

—Creo que si—Al oor el tono de día se separó para verlo a la cara. 

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? 

—Es solo que, no es tan normal ver una pareja de Alfas, es muy raro 

Damian parpadeo ante de verlo con incredulidad dándole un palmada fuerte en su cara. 

—Jon. Somos hijos de dos de los pilares de la liga de justicia y si a eso le agregamos que uno es un medio alienigena y otro un ex-asesino, te puedo asegurar que hace mucho cruzamos la línea de lo normal 

—Si tienes razón—Dijo más seguro ante eso, se acercó para darle un beso esquimal y volvió a abrazarlo. Enserio le gustaba su aroma. 

—Damian—musito bajito apretando lo contra si. —Te amo y gracias por tenerme paciencia

—Yo también te amo habibi y eso es lo que hacen los novios

.  
°°°


End file.
